Internal combustion engines have exhaust manifolds communicating exhaust gases to emission control devices and through an exhaust pipe. The inventors herein have recognized that turbulent exhaust gas pulses exiting the outlet of the exhaust pipe can contact an outer surface of the exhaust pipe proximate the outlet and vibrate the end of the pipe. As a result, the vibrations can generate undesirable noise at the exhaust pipe outlet. Thus, the inventors herein have recognized that it would be desirable to utilize a noise attenuation device upstream of the exhaust pipe outlet configured to reduce flow through noise generated at the outlet.